The invention relates to a transport lock, in particular, for the piston of a clutch release bearing, and is used, for example, in a clutch release system for conventional clutches.
From the publication DE 10 2009 035 913 A1, a transport lock is known for components that can move in the axial direction and are arranged concentrically in a clutch or a transmission of a motor vehicle, especially for a clutch release bearing arranged on the housing of a concentric slave cylinder. Here, a securing element used as a stop for the clutch release bearing that can move in the axial direction can be pushed onto the housing in the axial direction and can be clamped into a securing position with biasing stress. However, vibrations during transport can loosen this cap-like securing element from the housing, possibly creating the risk that the clutch release bearing might slip from the housing of the slave cylinder.
According to a not yet published solution, a transport securing device for clutches is known that is fixed on the inner diameter of the housing or on the guide sleeve. The transport securing device has the task of keeping the clutch release bearing of the slave cylinder in a certain, predefined, axial position until the component is mounted in its as-installed position and has the shape of an open ring that is formed by a disk provided with a hole. The disk is broken on one side by a slot. On the side of the disk opposite the slot, the transport securing device has a narrow point. The transport securing device also has a bead that is directed perpendicular to the surface of the disk and has a shoulder. Due to its geometry, the transport securing device is not suitable for an installation space with limited radial space.